The University of Minnesota School of Public Health (UMN-SPH) proposes the program University of Minnesota: Simulations and Exercises for Educational Effectiveness (U-SEEE) that focuses on the priority theme "to enhance the usefulness of training." The specific aims of this program are to identify best practices (e.g. design, usability, modalities) for the conduct of training and to identify metrics for measuring the dimensions of effectiveness and efficiency in improving and sustaining high-level performance of the public health preparedness system. Special consideration is given to training that incorporates experiential exercises, computer-based simulations, and virtual environments that are role-based and capability-linked to demonstrate self-efficacy expectations, knowledge, skills and response performance. Conceptually, a model is needed that builds system capacity while individuals apply knowledge to public health practice and demonstrate functional competency in planning for and responding to public health threats. To accomplish this, U-SEEE supports a multi-disciplinary administrative and scientific program core, opportunities for the development of new research investigators, pilot projects in support of innovative research initiatives, and five interdependent and inter-related research projects.